haligeardfandomcom-20200214-history
Mannish Dictionary
Main Article: <Mannish> In Mannish, prepositions are added as a suffix onto the subject. For instance 'The plate on the table' would be 'The Plateon the table'. This is different from many elvish languages however (Plate Table-on), so don't get confused. 'Of' can be written it two different ways: 1) Adding a suffix onto the subject; 'Segar'ar' Thormir' - Saga of Thormir. 2) Adding a suffix onto the object (like the English 's); Thormir'ï' Segar - Thormir's Saga. Numbers Months Directions * North - Noð **Northerly (Northward) - Noðiv * South - Serd **Southerly (Southward) - Serdiv * East - Est **Easterly (Eastward) - Estiv * West - Veð **Westerly (Westward) - Veðiv Prepositions * On - Um * At - Ut * In - In * Of - Ar * Of men - Arceorlingas * To - Are * For - Towaed * By - Aet * With - Aum * From - Fram * Over - Ofer Comparatives, Superlatives and Intensifiers *Comparatives are formed by adding -or as a suffix. **Getor - Beter *Superlatives are formed by adding -er as a suffix. **Geter - Best *Intensifiers are in two tiers. Tier 1 can be likened to 'very' and Tier 2 can be likened to 'extremely'. Tier 1 intensifiers are formed by adding the prefix -U (before a consonant) or -Ur (before a vowel). Tier 2 intensifiers are formed by adding the prefix -Ura (before a consonant) or -Uran (before a vowel). **Urïteor - Very Rightful **Urarïteor - Extremely Rightful *If a word ends in -ful in english, add a suffix -eor. **Rït > Rïteor Articles * The - Ðer (m); Ðae(n) (f); Ðeri(n) (pl). * A - U(n) (m); I(m) (f). * Some - Fan All nouns are masculine unless they are clearly female (for instance a woman, or a girl's name). Elves are also feminine. Articles are capitalised when directly contained within a proper noun. English - Mannish * After - Eft * And - Und * Atamaran - Atamaring * Before (In Front) - Aer * Child - Kin * Correct - Rït * Day - Daeg * Dead - Deð * Deep - Deop * Defeat - Forselan * Dominion/Domain - Endweald * Elf (Faromi) - Faeroming * Elf (Generic) - Heagesking * Fall - Fael * Forest - Holt * Forward - FoÞ * Good - Get * Great - Graeod * Hammer - Hamur * Heir - Hara (Haramin for a Mannish Heir) * Here - Hið * High - Hea * Hold (As in 'Domain' or as in 'Fort') - Healdar * However - Hwaed * Ice - Isi * Isle/Island - Iga * King - Cyng * King - Cyndom * Lake - Holm * Land - Lund * Lord - Fraen * Man - Eading; Ceorling; Layaring; Atamaring * Mountain - Beorg * Place - Gard * Realm - Endweald * Right (Correct) - Rït * Script - Brans] * Snow - Snav * So - For * Stone - Sten * That - Þu * There - Þid * Under - Edor * Where - Hwid * Winter - Winder Examples * King Niklas Wulf-Kin I's title. Niklas Wulfkin Ani Cyng, Fraenofer Ceorlund und Amelund, Rïteorer Cyngar ðeri sïeks'' Haeldarasar Ðer Endwealdarceorlingas, haraminar Atama Ðer Graeod, und Ðer Baynar ðeri Faeromingas.'' King Niklas Wolf-Kin I, Lord over Ceorlund and Amelund, Most Rightful King of the Six Holds of the Dominion of Men, Heir of Atama the Great, and the Bane of the Faromi.Category:Dictionaries Category:Mannish